Cupid Internet
by OnEcRaZyGaL
Summary: Sakuno and Tomo decided to give up chasing after Ryoma. They went into a chatroom hoping to meet their true love, but ends up finding out that all the tennis clubs's regulars are gay. Lots of love triangles. YAOI!
1. The Start of Everything

_…__i was bored. -- infected by sasaki, not my fault. ... what the hell... moving on._

**Cupid Internet **_-- the title is weird i know... but like i said i was bored. Entertain me?_

**Summary**: Tomoko-chan and Sakuno-kun always tried to impress their "prince", or in Tomo's case "princes" but to no avail. After what seems like a year, they decided to give up. They planned to go on the net and met someone who would give them the cherishment they ...yearned?..? However, they ended up uncovering a secret on Ryoma, their sempais and the other school's regulars. Who knew there were so many gays and perverts in the world?

**Pairings**: MizukixYuuta

**A/N**: Sorry other yaoi pairing fans, but they will come out later... there are just... a lot of love triangles. hope u enjoy... uh.. and nya... forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes, trying to type this without my parents noticing... they frown upon yaoi... (o.O HOW COULD THEY!)

Classes were over and everyone was heading where they belong; some to the tennis courts, others went home ( I have a whole list, but instead of boring you... MOVING ON! ). Ryuusaki Sakuno meandered around a classroom door, awaiting Tomo-chan to be released from class. After hours... actually minutes of waiting, she realized the reason that Tomo wasn't coming out is that Tomo already left for the tennis courts.

Realizing the fact, she headed towards the tennis courts, and found (surprise, surprise) Tomo. Tomo seemed out-of-character; she wasn't all jovially, the way Tomo always was, cheering all the oh-so-hot regulars on; instead, she stood there, solemnly.

" Tomo-chan. Hello, why didn't you wait for me?" asked Sakuno, attempting to ignore how lugubrious her friend looked.

"Neh, Sakuno. Do you think we are wasting our time lusting after Ryoma?" Sakuno's cheeks immediately blushed.

"What?" Sakuno asked, after recovering from blushing and sweating.

"There should be someone else out there right?"

"I... G-gguess" Sakuno stammered, kind-of, actually really freaked out by Tomo.

"Well then it's settled!" shouted Tomo, coming back to character, "we will go in chat-rooms and met the man in our dreams!" Sakuno died from embarrassment, mainly because Tomo screamed everything and everyone heard.

That night, Sakuno kept her promise with Tomo, went into the chat rooms and created a user.

Username: Shiro Tenshi  
Password: ( -- well, i can't tell you... not that it would make a difference...)

After creating the user, she activated it and signed in. She then had to choose a chat room to go to... (surprise surprise…). Sakuno scanned the list of chat rooms and finally clicked on the one named "Tennis-KicksAss". Before she had time to read the different usernames, peopled started talking, nonstop.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa... care to venture your name?

Sakuno hesitated, should she give her real name?

Shiro Tenshi: Angel.

XxSapPhi3rxX: What an unusual, pretty name.

-:Nurturer:-: Fuji, Eiji. I appreciate you helping me to creating an account... but this name is just pushing it.

oneword-HOI: Nya, it's Oishi mama!

-:Nurturer:-: ...

Sakuno stared at the computer. Oishi? Eiji? Fuji? What are they doing here?

Shiro Tenshi: May I ask who else is here?

-:Nurturer:-: Too many to name. Why don't you read the sidebar that listed the users?

Ore-Sama: Be fascinated by Ore-Sama's marvelous username Shiro Tenshi.

Ba-ka: Go to hell monkey king.

Ore-Sama: If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me. Right Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu.

oneword-HOI: Nya... you shouldn't listen to Kabaji, he's just a lackie.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Eiji, It's lackey.

Shiro Tenshi: What is a lackey?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Lackey is an obedient follower. Like my precious otuoto, Yuuta.

FujiYuuta: BAKA ANIKI! I'm not a lackey! I don't follow you around like a dog.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Who said anything about me? I meant you are that... what is his name's...lackey.

FujiYuuta: BAKA ANIKI! I'M NOT MIZUKI'S LACKEY!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Maybe not... but you are his lover.

Ore-Sama: It's funny that you are turned on by Mizuki, considering that he is not very sexy. Right Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu.

:-M!zuK1-: I will have you know that I am in fact VERY sexy.

:-M!zuK1-: You know, Yuuta.

FujiYuuta: ...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa... my precious otuoto, who is Mizuki.

:-M!zuK1-: ME!

XxSapPhi3rxX: You are...

:-M!zuK1-: MIZUKI!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Who?

FujiYuuta: Aniki...

XxSapPhi3rxX:Yes Yuuta?

Ba-ka: Idiot.

oneword-HOI: Nya, why don't we leave these two love birds to get back down to business?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Eiji, you do realize that is my otuoto you are talking about...

oneword-HOI: Hoi... Sorry.

XxSapPhi3rxX: That being said let us leave them alone to screw.

oneword-HOI: HOI!

Shiro Tenshi: ...

That being said, Sakuno realized that everyone has signed off. As she stared blankly at the computer screen, she wondered how she never realized all the tennis clubs' regulars are gays.

Over at Mizuki's house... Mizuki was busy looking for a nice slutty dress for Yuuta to wear, while Yuuta stood twitching.

"I don't feel really comfortable wearing a dress..." Mizuki giggled.

"Don't worry Yuuta dear. You won't have to wear it for long." Yuuta twitched again.

"Why are you lighting candles?"

"Just trying to set the mood..."

So, while they are busy setting the mood, let's move Sakuno. Sakuno, stunned is still gawking at the computer screen. She's not that interesting... Let's go back to Mizuki and Yuuta.

Yuuta was pinned to the floor, with Mizuki on top of him. The dress was ripped, thrown to the corner of the room and laid forgotten. Lips locked together, and broke apart. Through all the panting, Yuuta protested, "Mizu- Mmph! Ngh.." but his protest was muffled by Mizuki's possessive lips. When Yuuta was finally able to break free...

"Mizuki please, I'm not in the mood for that now."

Mizuki smiled slyly, "Well then, learn to get in the mood."

* * *

_nya? if u like it, plz click the little review button. more yaoi coming up later._


	2. Prom's Around the Corner

**Prom's Around the Corner**

Eiji: Corner? Which corner?

Me: -sweatdrop- it's just a saying...

Eiji: Then which corner is the saying talking about?

Me: ...-points to random corner- that one...

**Pairings**: MizukiXYuuta AtobeXEiji SaekiXFujiXRyoma

**A/N**: ditto last chapter a/n about the grammar/spelling... I want to include a lot more pairings.. so...plz tell me ur fav ones.

* * *

_"Mizuki please, I'm not in the mood for that now."_

_Mizuki smiled slyly, "Well then, learn to get in the mood."

* * *

_

"I'm not going to get in the mood." answer Yuuta.

"Don't worry, we'll get you in the mood."

"We? I believe what you meant was you--"

"We'll talk about correct pronoun usage later." Mizuki cut Yuuta off and started kissing him passionately. Let's leave these two alone and see what's happening online...

* * *

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa... I wonder what... that guy... is doing to my percious otuoto. 

oneword-HOI: Nya? What do you mean?

XxSapPhi3rxX: I can see through their window... They should learn to close the drapes...

Ba-ka: ...

-:Nurturer:-: Fuji, I think you should respect your brother's privacy.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa...

Dunk:Smash: Fuji-Sempai, do you see anything good?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Yes.

!i-Da+a...: Who are you taking to the valentine prom?

oneword-HOI: Nya? There's going to be a prom?

-:Nurturer:-: How did you know?

!i-Da+a...: Data...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Should have guess...

Ba-ka: ...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Echizen?

Ba-ka: What?

XxSapPhi3rxX: All you have been saying is '...' . Are you busy...?

Ba-ka: ...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Is Atobe attempting to hump you?

Ba-ka: NO!

Ore-Sama: HELL NO!

XxSapPhi3rxX: You two are both here and hardly talked until I taunted you...

Ore-Sama: There's not way Ryoma's good enough for me... Right Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu.

Ba-ka: Hey, listen monkey king, I could have had you if I wanted you.

Ore-Sama: Oh yeah? Come and get it.

XxSapPhi3rxX: You two are so turned on by each other...

Ba-ka: GO TO HELL!

oneword-HOI: Nya... Ochibi sounds so evil...

XxSapPhi3rxX: He is evil, because he's a theft and stole Atobe's heart.

Ba-ka: WHAT!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Kidding.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Not really.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Maybe...

oneword-HOI: Nya? Why are you talking to yourself..?

Ore-Sama: Who here wants to go to the prom with me?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Atobe, go ahead and ask him. We all know who you love here...

oneword-HOI: Hoi? You all know? ATOBE! Why didn't you tell me! NYA! I CAN BE TRUSTWORTHY!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Eiji, it's you.

oneword-HOI: Nya?

Ore-Sama: Kikumaru Eiji.

oneword-HOI: Hoi hoi?

Ore-Sama: Will you go to the prom with me?

oneword-HOI: Hoi?

Ore-Sama: Will you?

oneword-HOI: Nya?

Ba-ka: KIKUMARU SEMPAI. JUST SAY YES!

oneword-HOI: Yes?

XxSapPhi3rxX:Say 'yes'.

oneword-HOI: Yes?

Ore-Sama: ...

oneword-HOI: Nya... What is going on here? Why do I have to say yes?

-:Nurturer:-: -Sighs- Eiji. Atobe likes you and wants you to go to the prom with him.

oneword-HOI: OKAY!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Echizen, are you jealous of Kikumaru?

Ba-ka: No, I feel bad for him. He has to spend the whole night with monkey king...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa... I wonder who I should go with... Echizen?

Ba-ka: ...

&-Samurai-&: Ryoma, who is XxSapPhi3rxX? You're girlfriend?

&-Samurai-&: Ahh... youth, those were the days. You two can go on a date... then maybe you can bring her back to your house, and I would be able to meet her... And you two can go to your bedroom and get under the covers... and...

Ba-ka: OYAJI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

&-Samurai-&: Just making sure you're not picking up girls without me...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Samurai-san, I'm afraid to dissapoint you, I'm not Echizen's girlfriend.

&-Samurai-&: That doesn't mean you two can't have sex...

Ba-ka: OYAJI!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Samurai-san, I don't think we are up to that point yet...

Ba-ka: We?

&-Samurai-&: Ryoma, justbecause he's a guy doesn't have to restrain you from having sex with him.

Consequences for the preverted Nanjiro was needless to say. Ryoma gave him a few kicks here and there... and disconneted him from the internet. While Nanjiro was wimpering about how his son disrespects him, Ryoma was back online with a sasticfied smile.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Echizen?

Ba-ka: Hm?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Go to the prom with me?

Ba-ka: ...Betsuni...

Ore-Sama: Do my eyes decieve me? The mighty Ryoma actually agreed to go the the dance with someone.

Ba-ka: You're the one who is lusting afterKikumaru-Sempai.

oneword-HOI: Lusting?

XxSapPhi3rxX: To have a strong physical desire to have sex with somebody...

oneword-HOI: With who?

Ore-Sama: You.

Okay, we've seen enough from the people online... Let's move to Sakuno and Tomo. They were both stunned by the conversation the regulars were having. Both of their jaws were dropped... (after a few hours) They're boring, let's move back to the chat online.

$A3KI: Hi.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Hi, Saeki-ko chan.

$A3KI: Don't call me that...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Okay, Saeki Kun...

$A3KI: Don't call me that either...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saeki san?

$A3KI: ...

XxSapPhi3rxX: So, did your school teacher tell you aboutcoming up school prom?

$A3KI: Yes...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa... who are you taking to the prom?

$A3K: Well... Syuusuke, do you want to go with me?

Ba-ka: ...

$A3KI: Why is Ryoma here?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Well... I kind of asked him to go to the prom with me...

$A3KI: ... oh...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saeki?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saeki?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saeki, you there?

$A3KI: Hi, this is his sister... ( i think he has a sister... not too sure... let's just say he does.)

XxSapPhi3rxX: Hi, where did Saeki go?

$A3KI: He just ran into the toilet...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Oh my, is he okay?

$A3KI: What did you do to him!

XxSapPhi3rxX: I... didn't do anything...

$A3KI: Yeah... Sure. Whore.

XxSapPhi3rxX: ... I'm... not...

XxSapPhi3rxX: I didn't do... it on purpose...

$A3KI: Yeah, sure.

XxSapPhi3rxX: I'm... sorry...

Ba-ka: ...Fuji Sempai...

* * *

Since Eiji agreed with going to the prom with Atobe, the next day they were shopping for a perfect dress for Eiji. While Atobe was staying on topic, Eiji keeps on running off to random stores. 

"Atobe kun! Look at this!" Eiji cheerfully chirped, pointing at a stuffed kitten.

"..." Atobe loved Eiji alright, however sometimes he get annoyed by his... overactiveness.

"ATOBE-KUN!" Eiji whined, "Look at it... Isn't it adorable?"

"Do you really like it?" asked Atobe doubtfully, since the infamous Kikumaru Eiji was known to love everything in sight (well, besides Inui's juices...).

"Yes!" Eiji pressed his face harder on the window, attempting to get a closer view.

"Nya? Where are you going?" Asked Eiji as Atobe walks towards to store's door.

"Hm?" Atobe turned around, " What do you think?"

"NYA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Eiji dashed over and clinged on to Atobe's arm, and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes, " Please don't leave me, I'll be good..."

Atobe didn't mind the odd glares people where giving them, he gently petted Eiji's head and smiled his charming smile.

"Do you really think I'm going to leave you?" Asked Atobe, planting a kiss on his cheeks, " you're not getting rid of me this easily."

"Nya?" a blush appeared visible on Eiji's cheeks, "then where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy you the stuffed-kitten." Eiji's eyes widen.

"But... Atobe Kun! It's 10000 yen (hav no idea ab money in japan...)!"

"So?"

* * *

Ba-ka: Saeki...

$A3KI: What do you want?

Ba-ka: I want to tell you something...

$A3KI: Ugh, what? You're going to the prom with Fuji. Shouldn't you be talking to him instead?

Ba-ka: I know you want to go to the prom with Fuji

$A3KI: ... What's your point?

Ba-ka: My point is you are my friend.

$A3KI: ...

Ba-ka: Well... you're not. But you are Fuji Sempai's, which makes you mine.

$A3KI: Okay...

Ba-ka: So I already told Fuji Sempai, and now I'm telling you; I'm not taking Fuji Sempai to the prom anymore...

$A3KI: So... you're stepping out?

Ba-ka: Yes.

* * *

"Tomo chan, what are we doing here?" asked a frantic Sakuno.

"Shh... don't talk."

"What? Why?"

"Shh... They told me online that Tezuka and Atobe is meeting here... maybe for a date."

* * *

**Amy** **Tezuka-Fuji**: ...okay... TezukaXFuji will come later...and er... yes. Sakuno and tomo are just investigating around...

**SilkStar: **Ba-ka is ryoma, i guess eiji didn't call him ochibi bcuz mayb he didn't see him come on?

**Yumichi: **ah... a fujiryo fan.. . i will include them...

_Thnx to all that has reviewed. and if you still like it, click da lil review link... _


	3. The Night Before Prom

**The Night Before Prom**

Eiji: The night? Why? I thought it was the afternoon, night and morning and afternoon before prom…

Me: -sweatdrop- Not this again…

Eiji: Nya? Not what again?

Me: Nothing…

Eiji: Why is it the night before, shouldn't the title be The afternoon, night and morning and afternoon before prom?

Me: Fine. Here you go everybody! Chapter 3- The Afternoon, Night and Morning and Afternoon before prom. –death glares at eiji-

Eiji: -innocent eyes- nya?

**Pairings**: OotariXShishido SanadaXYukimura

**A/N**:

**Current Parings Results:**

MomoshiroXRyoma- 1

FujiXRyoma- 5

OishiXKaido- 1

MomoshiroXKaido- 3

TezukaXAtobe- 1

AtobeXFuji- 1

ShinjiXKamio- 1

InuiXKaido- 1

TezukaXFuji- 3

RyomaXRyoga- 1

SaekiXRyoma- 2

SanadaXYukimura- 1

ShishidoXOotori (Otori..?)- 1

BuntaXJiroh- 1

TezukaXRyoma- 1

If you don't like the results, vote. And maybe, you can change it, MAYbe… Hey, but it's worth trying… )

* * *

_"Tomo chan, what are we doing here?" asked a frantic Sakuno._

_"Shh... don't talk."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Shh... They told me online that Tezuka and Atobe is meeting here... maybe for a date."_

_

* * *

_

"Tezuka..."

"Atobe..."

"Kunimitsu..."

"Keigo..."

_silence..._

After what seemed like ages, Tezuka finally spoke again.

"Take good care of Kikumaru." (an: don't ask me why i made him say that...)

With that,they both turned and left. Sakuno and Tomo died from lose of sweat behind bushes.

* * *

"Neh, Shishido-kun, the prom is tomorrow…" asked a shy Ootori (is it ootori or otori or otari… his name is so hard to spell, -ahem- back to the story!) 

"So?"

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Who… are you taking… there?"

"Where? To Atobe's house? You." Ootori twitched.

"No, I mean to the prom."

"Oh, I---" Shishido's answer was cut off by a jovial yell from behind them.

"HOI HOI! SHISHIDO AND OOTORI WALKING TOGETHER, NYA! ARE YOU GOING OUT, NYA?" It was Shishido's turn to twitch.

"We'll never guess who that was…" he muttered after hearing the familiar, cheerful yell from Kikumaru Eiji.

"Nya! Shishido and Ootari! What a cute couple! Right, Atobe?" Eiji turned around and addressed his prom date.

"Mmhmm… but not as cute a couple as us. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"HOI! Atobe and Kabaji make a cute couple?" Eiji stared at Atobe with innocent, amazed eyes. Shishido slapped his forehead, although he would rather prefer to slap Eiji's.

"No, not us (points to Kabaji and himself); us." And with that, Atobe planted a kiss on Eiji's forehead. Eiji blushed.

"So, Shishido-san. Who are you talking… you know, to the prom?" Ootori asked again.

"Oh, right, I---" Shishido's answer was cut off again, this time by the hyperactive Gakuto. Shishido twitched again.

"OI! What is Kikumaru doing with you?" Gakuto asked, in a provocative manner.

"Nya?" A confused Eiji tilted his head.

"He's coming to sleepover at ore-sama's awesome mansion tonight."

"Why? He shouldn't be entitled to stay at buchou's mansion." Argued Gakuto.

"Hoi? I have the entitled to stay in Atobe-Kun's mansion, nya!"

"Eiji, it's 'Hoi? I am entitled to stay in Atobe- (cough) kun's (cough) mansion, nya!'" corrected Shishido. Eiji turned to Shishido

"'Entitled is a verb?" Shishido slapped his forehead, although he would rather prefer to slap Eiji's.

"What an idiot! Besides not being able to play aerobatics as well as me, he's vocabulary is worse than mine too." Gakuto insulted. Eiji grew red with fury.

"Nya! Don't insult my aerobatics!"

"If we slip away, do you think they'll notice?" Shishido whispered to Ootari's ear and somehow, causing him to blush.

Eiji and Gakuto were throwing insults at each other. In the end, it got so out of hand, Yuushi had to hold Gakuto down, pinned to the floor; while Atobe clamed Eiji down by sticking his tongue down his throat. Shishido slapped his forehead, although he would rather prefer to slap Gakuto's and Eiji's.

It just so happens that Tomo and Sakuno walk past this very minute. Their eyes widen and jaws dropped when the saw Atobe kissing their sempai. If you want to know what their faces look like, it's kind of like this: o.O.

"...wh--wh--at a---re-- you---do-doing?"

"Ah, Sakuno-chan. Nya, I had a seed stuck in my teeth and Atobe here was helping me to get it out..." Eiji scratch the back of his head and lied.

"Um... but..." Sakuno was so red that she couldn't even get the rest of her sentence out... which was a shame, because... well... actually, it's not really a shame... because Tomo read her mind and said it for her.

"Oh my god! Is Kikumaru Sempai GAY!"

"Nya? I'm not!" Eiji denined.

"Oh my... Sakuno, Sakuno, you saw them kissing too right?" Tomo tugged on Sakuno's sleeve. Sakuno grew even redder.

"No! We are not gay!" Eiji was as red as Sakuno.

"Eiji. Now, we both know that's not true." Atobe interrupted, warpping his arm around Eiji.

"ATOBE!" Eiji whined.

"Ore-sama only speaks the truth, nothing but the truth." Atobe flicked his 'oh-so-marvolous' hair.

"ATOBE!" Eiji wheedled. Atobe ignored Eiji's begging, which is weird, because Eiji was making a whole lot of commotion.

"In fact, we are going to the prom together." Atobe stated clamly.

"Should we leave?" Ootari attemped to whisper toShishido, only after he turned to face where Shishido is, no wait, was, found out he already left.

"ATOBE! YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR KIKUMARU SEMPAI!" yelled Tomo.

"Who says? Ore-sama is too good for Eiji. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Eiji sniffled. Atobe turned to Eiji and hugged him.

"Hey, I love you nonetheless..."

"NYA! HOI HOI!" Atobe was shocked by Eiji's sudden mood swing and was close to mortified when Eiji jumped on him. I know it's not like Atobe to be shocked, but what can I say, for he is only human. And normal human beings are modified when an abnormal being jumps on them.

"NYA! Atobe-sama is the best!" Atobe did not attempt to push him off, instead, he held him closer, which diverted a lot of stares from the by-passers. Atobe didn't mind his image being spoiled anymore, as long as Eiji was his. It seems that the two little girls can't stand the sappiness of the conversation anymore, because Sakuno fainted and Tomo dragged her away.

"Oh my GOD! ATOBE IS GAY WITH KIKUMARU SEMPAI!" Tomo screamed while running like a maniac... ( I don't know why I made her like that... but people does wonderous, if you can call that wonderous, things when in shock.) Ootari sighed in relief.

"What is all the fuss about?" asked a voice from behind Ootari.

"Ah, Shishodo-san!" Ootari turned to find Shishido drinking coke.

"Oh... Hi Ootari, didn't even see you." Ootari sweatdropped. _He didn't even notice that I'm here... _Otari did a small sniffle.

* * *

_In Atobe's mansion..._

"I'M BORED!" Gakuto screamed after an hour of unbearable silence.

"Me too!" Eiji joined in the chorus of complaints. And after another hour of debates, our heros decided to play the infamous game of... (dun, dun, dun) TRUTH or DARE.

Everyone was in a circle, and then the bottle was spinned... Atobe applied a force of 100 N on the bottle, the bottle has a mass of 10 kg, which means the acceleration of the bottle is 10... (alter ego: STOP! TALKING SCIENCE!) (right... ahem back to point.)

The bottle is decelerating. After a long time, it came to a stop and pointed at... Ootari.

"Okay Ootari-kun. True... or dare?" Everyone crowded around Ootari, while Ootari scoots away in fright.

"Um... d-dare..."

"Okay, take off your shirt, get on the bed, let Shishido climb on top of you, and we take a picture."

"Atobe!" Everyone yelled at Atobe's pervertedness.

"Acutally, that does sound interesting... " Yuushi agreed.

"Shishido-san..." Ootari glanced at Shishido, who hasn't said anything since he was assigned his dare.

"Nya! Look at that, he's asking for Shishido's permission!" Eiji teased. Shishido slaped his forhead, although he would much rather slap Eiji's. However after hours of debating the dare. They decided that it would be the most entertaining, if the dare was proceed.

"Shishido-san..." Ootair wimpered. It turns out, Ootari was not as much of a pushover as everyone has expected or hoped. He refused to get on the bed. So, in the end they all had to chase after him, drag him back to the room, stripped him and almost tying him to the bed. Poor Ootari was too tired from the chasing to escape anymore.

"Shut up." Shishido, who was also stripped, snapped. He face red with embarassment.

"Gomen..."

"I said shut up." Shishido snapped again.

"Shishido, shut up and get on him!"

"..." Shishido got on top of Ootair, slowly and reluctantly.

"Shishido-san..." Ootair wimpered again.

"Okay, get closer... closer..." For every cetimeter Shishido got closer to Ootari, Ootari grew a little redder. _Please help me get through this day... _Ootari prayed. Then, clicks and flashed interruped him from his prayer.

"ATOBE! You swore not to talk photos!" both Ootari and Shishido screamed.

"Ore-sama didn't swear. And if I did, I lied."

* * *

XxSapPhi3rxX: Saa... What are you doing? 

Ore-Sama: Here, check out the picture of Shishido and Ootari.

_Ore-Sama is sending "Yaoi: Ootari and Shishido"_

_XxSapPhi3rxX has accepted._

_Sending of file "Yaoi: Ootari and Shishido" has been completed._

XxSapPhi3rxX: Nice... How long were they doing it for?

Ore-Sama: I wish they were doing it, but sadly, it's just a dare...

XxSapPhi3rxX: Nice dare.

Ore-Sama: Stating the obvious, but thank you.

XxSapPhi3rxX: Maa... aren't they just they a cute couple...

Ore-Sama: They are. They just won't admit it.

"WE ARE SO NOT!" Ootari and Shishido shouted in unison.

"You so are!" Everyone shouted back.

Ore-Sama: So, are you going to the prom with Ryoma?

XxSapPhi3rxX: No, Saeki.

Ore-Sama: Wait, didn't you asked Ryoma...

Ore-Sama: Oh! Nice... Two guys in one night...

XxSapPhi3rxX: No, it's not like that... Ryoma stepped out.

Ore-Sama: NYA! WHY?

XxSapPhi3rxX: Hey, Eiji...

Ore-Sama: Nya! Why? HOW CAN OCHIBI DO THAT TO FUJI?

XxSapPhi3rxX: No, it's not like that... Saeki seemed to be upset when I told him I was going to the prom with Ryoma... So Ryoma stepped out...

Ore-Sama: It never occured to me that the little brat is so kind...

Ore-Sama: NYA! DON'T CALL OCHIBI A LITTLE BRAT! CALL HIM OCHIBI!

insert-name-here: ... Eiji, stop typing in caps.

G4ku+o: Hi! It's Yuushi. Gakuto is busy jumping on the bed.

insert-name-here: Aren't you going to join him on the bed?

G4ku+o: No, you see, not everyone is as carefree as you about screwing someone. Let alone let others take photos.

insert-name-here: HEY! It was a DARE!

XxSapPhi3rxX: Shishido, don't lie. We know you got on him willingly nonetheless.

insert-name-here: I repeat. It was a DARE!

XxSapPhi3rxX: If you insist.

insert-name-here: I do insist!

* * *

_Elsewhere over the rainbow..._

"Yukimura... How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... thanks for asking, Sanada." Yukimura smiled his weak smile.

"Yukimura..?"

"Hm?" Yukimura lifted him head to look into Sanada's eyes. In the morning, his eyes seemed black, dull, cold, and sometimes even lifeless. Now,at night, his eyes seems to shine. Yukimura can't understand why it seems different, it just did. And he is comforted by this glimmer of light in his eyes... It was like he was the single shining streetlight in the darkness of the moonless evening. As he leaned in to kiss him, Yukimura didn't protest. He welcomed Sanada's tongue by letting his lips slide ajar.

That night, in the coldness of the night, they both felt the same feeling towards eachother. They were both glad that they were here with each other...

* * *

_I apologize for all the prevertedness i've included in this chapter... i got infect by a friend... glares at him Well... i'm sorry for all the mistakes... i have to type it fast, my parents are so against romance... i don't know why... cries_

_should i continue with the truth or dare on my, if i do continue, next chapter..?_

* * *

Ahotep: Thanks. I'm glad to be able to help you forget how pissed you were when you got home. XD

eliza-natsuko: Now that you bring it up. I should create a username for Tezuka... though I have no idea what it will be... maybe i should have people vote for a name... XD

xX Konoha Ninja Xx: I'm sorry. People say I have a habit of confusing people... my friends think I've learned to much from shakespears... which i highly doubt...

SilkStar: yeah... I know it was weird. but i'm weird... XD I just need to finda way to get Saeki to go with Fuji... and that was they only thing that came to mind. I apologize...

yoshikochan: I enjoy EijiXAtobe pair too... They are so cute together... it's like... the arrogant prince and his adorable cat... it's so cute!

tehXanonymous: Sure you can, but stop calling me little qing xin... it's annoying. if you call me that again in your review, i would tie you to the chair when i get my hands on you...


	4. Prom Nightpart 1 How it all Began

**Prom Night- Part 1**

Eiji: Yah-Hoi! Prom!

Me: why do you always pop out out of nowhere every chapter now?

Eiji: I do?

Me: -twitches- idiot.

Eiji: -tear-full eyes-

Me: -gags him- MOVING ON!

I bet you are all SO keen on finding out what happens during prom night. WELL! Anticipate no more!! HERE IT IS (part 1 at least)

**Pairings**: EijiXAtobe YuushiXGakuto MomoshiroXAnn RyomaXSakuno TezukaXTomo ShishidoXOotori

**A/N**: Sorry for the late up date, my writing brain was just.. not there.

**Current Parings Results:**

MomoshiroXRyoma- 4

FujiXRyoma- 10

OishiXKaido- 1

MomoshiroXKaido- 4

TezukaXAtobe- 3

AtobeXFuji- 1

ShinjiXKamio- 1

InuiXKaido- 1

TezukaXFuji- 5

RyomaXRyoga- 3

SaekiXRyoma- 3

SanadaXYukimura- 1

ShishidoXOotori (Otori..?)- 2

BuntaXJiroh- 1

TezukaXRyoma- 1

AtobeXJirou- 2

SaekiXFuji -1

KawamuraXTezuka- 1

OishiXEiji- 2

* * *

_That night, in the coldness of the night, they both felt the same feeling towards eachother. They were both glad that they were here with each other..._

* * *

-:Nurturer:-: Eiji? 

oneword-HOI: NYA! OISHI! HELP!

-:Nurturer:-: o.O What? Are you hurt? Did you fall over? Did you get bruise? ((sigh oishi mama...))

oneword-HOI: Nya Can you come over now?

-:Nurturer:-: Hai! I'll be right over.

* * *

_At Kikumaru's house_

"I hope Eiji's not hurt or anything..." A worried Oishi said to himself as he knocked on Eiji's bedroom door.

"NYA! O-I-SHIII!" Eiji whined as he bounced out from his room onto Oishi. Oishi blushed like an apple (APPLES!)

"Eh?" Oishi blinked and checked Kikumaru's body (cough and hacks no bad thoughts people, not check in that way, but more in a motherly way) for scars and scratches. When he saw nothing of that sort he turned back to Eiji, "What's wrong? You're not hurt, then what was so important that I have to rush over here for...OH!! Did you just discover you have a deadly disease? Or did you twist an ankle?..." Eiji shook his head frantically.

"NO!! Nothing like that nya." Oishi looked at Eiji funny.

"Then why?"

"I don't what to wear to prom tonight nya!" Oishi looked at Eiji funny, again. "Nya! Atobe wants me to wear this pink fluffy thing, but my mom thinks I look good in a purple suit. NYA O-I-SHI What should I do?"

"Um... I'm not one to give fashion advice" Oishi sweatdropped and had an expression that looked like this - -I

* * *

-inconspicuous-: Ano... Shishido-San? 

insert-name-here: hm?

-inconspicuous-: You still haven't told me whom you're going to the prom with...

insert-name-here: Oh, no one.

-inconspicuous-: Eh? Why?

insert-name-here: Why what. You're not going with anyone either.

-inconspicuous-: Just because I don't have a date?

-inconspicuous-: I'll be fine on my own

-inconspicuous-: No... I'm not saying that.. um.. you care or ... like me... or...

-inconspicuous-: wait... I'm not saying that... it's wrong... or... anything... um... I mean... I was... just saying... I was... just... wondering... um... sorry.

insert-name-here: Well, it won't be very kind of me, as a friend, to leave you sulking all night on your own.

insert-name-here: I did already get on the same bed as you (You can sooo tell he's smirking his ass off as he said/typed this. And doesn't it surprises you that HE. shishido himself knows how to joke around...)

-inconspicuous-: eh... yes... but... no... I... bed... you... (Haha! laughs at him he's soooo lost for words)

* * *

_Ryoma-Kun's house_

"RYOMA YO!" A voice called from down the stairs.

"What?" Ryoma yelled and pulled the covers over his head. Ryoma's father opened the door to his room and smirked

"Your date is here." Ryoma's eyes poped open and sprang up (and, may I add, hit his head on the wall).

"WHAT?" Nanjiro twitched.

"Don't make me repeat myself again. Your DATE is here." Ryoma turned to the mysterious man standing in the shadows of his closet.

"Bucho?" Tezuka cleared his throat.

"Echizen-San," he said glaring at Nanjiro, "I am not Echizen's date." Nanjiro smiled an evil smile.

"Aww..." he teased and petted Tezuka on the head, "a little shy are we?" Tezuka smacked Nanjiro's hand away.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Nanjiro smirked as he heard the familiar words that he just spoke.

"Okay. Okay... I'm leaving," he said as he lets himself out of the door, "go wild." Ryoma was still looking at Tezuka with wide eyes.

"Bucho..."

* * *

_Yuushi's limo. On their way to... places._

"Na, Yuushi, what are you doing?" Gakuta asked curiously when he saw Yuushi with a stack of paper. Yuushi flashed his glasses and smirked.

"Planning the defeat of Seigaku."

"Eh? The what of what?"

"The prom committee had decided to select prince and princess. And I'm making sure that both those places are filled by Hyotei."

"How are you going to do that? Barely any girls in our school are pretty." Yuushi glanced at Gakuto and smirked.

"Who said the princess had to be a girl?" Yuushi said as he raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards Gakuto.

"Eh? NO! Not me."

"And why not?" Yuushi leaned in further making Gakuto blush like mad, "You're cute, you're charming and you're barely developed. You're the perfect choice for crossdressing."

* * *

_Five star hotel, where the prom is held._

"MAMUSHI!!" Yelled Momoshiro, "Give me the banner!!"

"Fssshhh." Momoshiro threw a piece of left over chocolate at Kaido.

"OI! I SAID pass me the banner."

"Fsssshhhh. You get it yourself. Baka." Momoshiro twitched.

"Baka Mamushi!! I'm ALL the way up here! Pass over the FREAKING banner."

* * *

_At the lobby in the five star hotel._

"Kamio," Momoshiro tapped on Kamio's shoulder, "Who's your date tonight?" Kamio turned around, surprised.

"ErrrARGH?? MOMO?? GET YOUR HANDS OFF TACHIBANA!!"

"Yes?" Momoshiro smirked, "Surprised?" Ann peaked out from behind Momoshiro.

"Ara, Shinji-kun." Ann said as she saw Shinji by himself. "You don't have a date either?" Shinji looked at the floor.

"Well... I was going to ask someone but then I lost my guts and so I guess I'll just go by myself it's a good thing actually then I don't have to buy my date a ticket for something and I suppose I'll be fine by myself since I have Kamio kun to keep me companied and so..." Momoshiro glanced at Kamio and smirked evily.

"You know, since you don't have a date, and Kamio doesn't have a date. You two should go together." Ann giggled. Kamio turned red.

"WHATT!! BAKA MOMO. WHY SHOULD I GO WITH SHINJI???"

"But you two are friends..." Ann mumbled.

"True... but..."

* * *

_9:30 pm. Five start hotel ballroom. Prom had (finally) officially begun._

"Neh, Sakuno-chan! Tomo-chan! Let's dance" Ann said as he dragged the two girls towards the dance floor leaving the girls' date alone, dumstruck.

"So..." Momoshiro scratched the back of his head and turned to Ryoma, "Why and when did you ask Sakuno to come to prom with you?"

"I didn't ask." Ryoma retroted.

"Then, what happened?"

"Bucho...? Care to explain?" Ryoma glared at Tezuka.

"Yes. I do care." Tezuka looked pissed.

"Is there something I'm not seeing here?" Momoshiro questioned.

"Yes." Both Ryoma and Tezuka retorted. Momoshiro held his hands up in... defence?

"Okay okay. I won't question any further." Just then, Atobe, Eiji, Saeki, Fuji and the only Kamio came over a joined the trio.

"Good evening!" Fuji greeted. Tezuka gwaked at Fuji and eyeing him for a while, in shock, may I add. Fuji was dressed in a white dress, with black lace strung around the collar, strap and the bottom of the dress. The dress had a slit up the side, and Fuji was wearing matching black high-heels.

"Mm." Tezuka caught himself and coughed. Fuji turned to him.

"Ano sa, what's wrong?" Tezuka adjusted his glasses.

"Nothing."

"Hoi-Sa!" Eiji broked the tension between the two and bounced infront of Fuji, "Ehh... Fuji-ko-chan's dress is so pretty!" Fuji smiled.

"Why thank you. You're is pretty too." Eiji blushed and was lost for words, but Atobe jumped in.

"Of course. For Ore-sama picked it out." Ryoma grunted.

"The difference?" Atobe flicked his hair.

"That dress is enlightened by Ore-sama's magical fingers." Kamio nearly fell out of his chair.

"Cocky much." Kamio coughed. Atobe smirked.

"Sorry, not being cocky. It's reality." Saeki sighed, then he turned to look at the bored Ryoma, and gave him a 'thank you' smile. Ryoma was shocked for a moment, but then tried to ignore him. Saeki simply smirked.

"Yo!" Everyone turned towards the greeting and found themselves facing Shishido and Yuushi. Fuji glanced at Shishido.

"Where's Ootori?" Fuji asked.

"And Gakuto." Kamio added. Yuushi adjusted his glasses, an evil shine reflected off them.

"Getting prepared." Everyone else looked confused.

"For...?"

"You'll see."

"NYA" Eiji chirped, "Since we have time on our hands, let's play a game!"

"Sure, what game?" asked Momoshiro.

"Saa... How about I Never?" suggested Fuji.

"What's that?" questioned Ryoma.

"Well... it's simple. We take turns and say a true statement about something we never did, and if anyone else playing has done it we punish them."

"How?" Tezuka grunted.

"How about... with a dare?" Kamio contributed.

"Okay!" Everyone, besides Shishido, Ryoma and Tezuka agreed in unison.

"NYA!!I'M GOING FIRST!" Eiji called, "I never knew Atobe liked me until he asked me to the prom!" Atobe smirked. Fuji simply smiled and asked for a dare. Both Shishido and Yuushi reluctantly accepted their (ill) fate.

"Nya! Shishido... I dare you to, if and when Ootori wins the homecoming princess, ask him to dance with you. Yuushi! I dare you to carry Gakuto off the stage bridal style even if he didn't win. Atobe... eh... I dare you to go up to one of the waitress, drap your arm around her and say 'babe, I've finally found you'. Fuji, I dare you to force Ann to tango with you." Momoshiro and Kamio bursted out laughing and are refraining from coughing up their guts. Tezuka was twicting incontrollabily and Ryoma jawdropped.

Yuushi and Shishido widened their eyes, "How did you know about the homecoming..." Eiji quickly cut them off with the comment, "I've got my sources." Atobe smirked, again.

Atobe and Fuji stood up, Fuji patted her dress while Atobe straighted up his suit. Atobe gave Fuji a hand, "Shall we?" Fuji took that hand and smile. "Of course."

Atobe walked towards the first waitress he caughts sight of, who was carrying a tray of little cakes. He sneeked up behind her, and literally breathed into her ears, "Boo." The waitress squealed and spun around to face Atobe, almost dropping her tray. Atobe took the chance to drape his arm over her shoulders. (you know how it goes. 'boo'. girl freakout. guy put arm out. girl spins into it. guy wrap arm around girl. yeah.) Atobe smirked, then smile his charming smile and whispered, "babe, I've finally found you."

The waitress looked shock as hell and her cheeks were as red as apples. (the red apples not the yellow or the green ones) Meanwhile, Fuji found his way towards Ann and tapped her on the shoulders. Ann turned around, "FUJI! Oh. My. God. You're... so PRETTY!!" she gasped as she say Fuji in the winter-princess-looking dress. Fuji simply smiled, then stuck out his hand.

"May I have the honor of having the pretty lady tango with me?" Ann smiled.

"I think we should wait for a slower song." Suddenly the original fast rap song was immediately switched to catchy tango song. Fuji, shocked, turned around to look for the DJ, surprised to find Momoshiro in his place. The DJ lying on the floor, out cold. Momoshiro smiled and gave Fuji a thumbs up. Fuji turned back to Ann and stuck out his hand.

"May I have this dance then?" Ann took that hand and smiled.

"You may."

* * *

_Don't like fact Ryoma and Tezuka are going to prom with Sakuno and Tomo?? Well... Stay Tune for NEXT Chapter!! Cuz the reason they are is gonna be REVEALED!!!__

* * *

_

**Gorilaz**: Eventually, it's gonna be OishiXEiji... it's just. Atobe and Eiji are just cute together... reminds me of.. the rich spoiled brat and his cat. ; AND it rhymes!

**Ahotep:** WHAT!! How can you kill Sanada and Yukimura!! TT poor them. I know, Kawamura is so... outcasted.

**NDebN:** Personally, I prefer Gakuto with Yuushi. But I agree, Eiji and Atobe aren't... perfectly meant for each other. Still, it's fun to see how Atobe treats Eiji...

**Kuro-Himitsu:** o.O Okay... lol i dun think you can be that... poor??

**Old Fiat:** Calm. Self. Down.


	5. Prom Nightpart 2 Now what?

·、　  
　　　　　　 　 ╭★．．　  
　　　　　　╭┛ /　˙　  
　　　　　　╰═┛　 "

┏╗Оo Оo.┏┓╔┓  
║┃╔━╦╦┳═╗ ║╚┛┣═╦┳╗  
┃╚┫║┃┃┃╩┫ ┗╗┏╣┃┃║┃О  
╚━╩═┻━╩━╝o ┗╝ ┗═╩━╝

Just something I thought I'll add. smiles

ONWARDS!

**Prom Night- Part 2**

**Parings:** YuushiXGakuto, ShishidoXOotori, FujiXAnn, MomoshiroXAnn, AtobeXRandomperson

**A/N: **I'm sorry, but i havta keep this really really realy short and simple. Why? cuz i got a sudden inspiration but is having trouble writing it cuz i'm suppose to be studying for a test. so. all replies to comments and stuff will wait for next chapter, which i SWEAR! this time will come faster than before. i hope.

**Current Paring Results** (I failed to tabulate last chapter's review's votes, sorry!)

MomoshiroXRyoma- 4

FujiXRyoma- 10

OishiXKaido- 1

MomoshiroXKaido- 4

TezukaXAtobe- 3

AtobeXFuji- 1

ShinjiXKamio- 1

InuiXKaido- 1

TezukaXFuji- 5

RyomaXRyoga- 3

SaekiXRyoma- 3

SanadaXYukimura- 1

ShishidoXOotori (Otori..?)- 2

BuntaXJiroh- 1

TezukaXRyoma- 1

AtobeXJirou- 2

SaekiXFuji -1

KawamuraXTezuka- 1

OishiXEiji- 2

* * *

_"May I have this dance then?" Ann took that hand and smiled._

* * *

So while Fuji and Ann were enjoying themselves tango-ing, and Atobe just caused a waitress to die from blushing so much, Shishido and Yuushi waited nervously for the annoucement of the Prom Queen. After 32 mintues, 43 seconds and 26 mili-seconds, Horio stepped on the stage to announce introduce the prom queen. 

"Ahem, I'd like to thank all of you for...um... joining us in this spectacular... eh... event of the year..."

"Is it just me or is it really obvious he's readind directly from the notecards?" Momoshiro whispered to Ryoma.

"Not it's not just you," Ryoma answered, "Looks like he just saw the speech." Momoshiro felled back into his chair just in time to hear the last few lines of the very un-well-prepared speech.

"...and now I give you your prom queens and kings!"

"Who do you think will win?" Eiji asked Fuji.

"Saa... I don't know, let's ask Inui." Inui turned to look at Fuji and held up a bottle of green vinegar.

"Drink?" Fuji gratefully took it, while the others ran away in fright.

"From Hyotei, we have Gakuto as Prom Queen; and from Seigaku, Tezuka as Prom King!" Yuushi adjusted his glasses.

"Ahh, here I go, wish me luck?" Ryoma turned to glance at him.

"No, shain't" Yuushi smirked.

"Why thank you." With that, he walked up towards the stage and offered Gakuto his hand. When he tooked it, Yuushi tugged him off the stage making him fall off and catching him. Earning a blush from Gakuto, Yuushi smirked triumptly. Carrying Gakuto back to the bar table, Eiji suddenly pounced on him and the Shishido next to him. ((yes it's THE shishido))

"NYA That's not fair, Ootori-chan didn't win. That means Shishido doesn't havta do his dare!" Yuushi smirked and pointed at the akward Ootori.

"Looks like he could use a friend." Shishido glanced at the direction Yuushi was pointing.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Yuushi adjusted his glasses again and shoved Shishido towards Ootori's direction. Shishido stumbled but continued in that direction. On the way, he picked up two glasses of wine and offered Ootori one.

"You seem tired." Ootori spun around and blushed.

"Well... um... I... well..." Shishido smirked.

"Disappionted?" Ootori looked confused.

"Hm? About what?"

"Not winning the prom queen."

"Eh? No. Well, not really... no." Shishido eyed him and smiled.

"What do you want?" Ootori asked, after seeing Shishido holding out his hands.

"Dance?" Ootori blinked

"Eh?"

"Come on." Shishido pulled Ootori into a dance position and started dancing with him. From far far away a amused Eiji, Yuushi, Gakuto, Atobe, Fuji, Ryoma and Momoshiro watched.

"Maa... And they claim they don't like each other." Atobe flicked his hair.

"Thank Ore-Sama for making the do the dare that brought them together." Ryoma cringed.

"NYA! Let's continue with the game!" Fuji smiled.

"Saa... So who's turn is it?"

"I choose ochibi!" Echizen looked stunned.

"Hm?"

"Sure, why not," Gakuto commented, "Go!" Ryoma looked deep in thought, and after a while he picked up a glass of sprite and drank out of it. Everyone glared at Ryomo, it doesn't seem like he's ever going to make a statement.

"I never..." Ryomo started, "sing in the shower." Fuji immediatetly glanced at Momoshiro.

"WHAT?" Momo demanded.

"Come on, admit it." Eiji chimed in.

"I DON'T!"

"Really? So what's that we heard when we surprised you by going to your house?"

"THAT WAS... the... radio... OH FINE! I admit it! But it was only that once." Fuji smirked and glanced at Ryoma.

"So, the dare?"

"Sempai, I dare you to go up to Tachibana-chan and talk to her about how you think her body is sexy for 5 mintues."

"WHA---"

"With Kamio around!" Eiji added.

"HEY! That's unfair... it'll make me look like an idiot."

"We know," everyong retorted.

"It's not like you're not an idiot already." Momoshiro turned to glare at Echizen.

"WHY YO---" Lucky for Ryoma, Atobe ordered Kabaji to hold Momo back. Or else, Ryoma would be beatened to a plump by now. Not knowing how close he was to dead, Ryoma continued to smirk at the really really pissed off Momoshiro. Yuushi patted him on the shoulders.

"Don't be a coward, just do it." Gakuto cringed.

"You sound like a Nikey commercial." Atobe laughed.

"Yeah, Momoshiro. Don't be a girl about it."

"Yeah. We'll even give you the privilege of telling her it's a dare after you do it." Momoshiro was beatened.

"Fine." Reluctantly he stood up and walked towards where Ann was talking to Kamio.

"Hey, Momoshiro kun!" Ann spotted Momoshiro and waved. Kamio glared at him.

"What do you want?" Momoshiro looked at the floor blushing. While Kamio was glaring daggers at him trying to burn a hole in head.

"Um... I... well... Ann-chan... IjustwannatellyouthatyoulookreallyhotandifIhadagirlfriendiwouldwanthertobejustlikeyoubecauseyouhavereallyslimwaistswithmatchinglyfinehipsandangelcarvedbreats...IT WAS A DARE!" Momoshiro continued in one breathe while Ann looked stunned and Kamio jawdropped.

* * *

_Elsewhere during the dance_

"Hm, this place looks quite nice." Ryoga walked around the hotel's foyer looking for the entrance to the dance while admiring the scenery. 'I wonder where my little brat brother would be?' He wondered.

"Lost?" Ryoga spun around and saw Tezuka leaning against a pillar.

"No, just a little confused. Do you know where my brother is suppose to be?"

"In the ballroom." Ryoga glanced at where Tezuka was pointing.

"Okay, thanks." With that, he headed off. Suddenly he remembered something and turned around, "Nanjiro-San said you and Ryoma brought dates to the dance."

"Mmmhmmm, and?"

"Nothing, just never thought of you as someone who would be with someone at a prom." Tezuka twiched at little, unnoticably of course.

"Coach asked for a favor, she didn't want her granddaughter to go to prom alone."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I owed her."

"Okay, you don't have to explain everything to me."

"Hm."

* * *

_In the toilet of the par-tay (hints of lemon? You're warned)_

"Shishido-san, what are you doing?" A trapped Ootori asked.

"Hn, nothing." Shishido answered kissing furthur up Ootori's neck. Ootori shifted uncomfortably, while his black strapless dress was being removed.

"Shishido-san, this is not right..." Ootori wimpered.

"So?" Shishido has finally successfuly rid Ootori of his clothes and now played with the brim of his boxers. Ootori tried to protest, but his arms were held firmly above his head by his wrists.

* * *

_END!! BWAHAHA. FOR NOW!_


	6. Prom NIghtpart 3 Twas Midnight

**Prom Night- Twas Midnight**

Fuji: Saa... Midnight, that's when the ghost comes out.

Me: -shivers- ugh.

**Parings: **EijiXOishi; MomoshiroXAnn; EijiXAtobe; TezukaXSakuno; ShishidoXOotori; YuushiXGakuto

**A/N: **I think I updated quite fast this time. I think. But that may be just me, feel free to yell at me more for being slow. ; Lol, I was reading my email and I saw only 3 emails from fanfiction that are reviews. I was just like "OMFG, my fic must be really unpopu-LAR." But then I was flipping through other people's stories I saw stories with 20-something chapters with only 23 reviews, and more than 1/2 of it was from the same person. Wait, understatement. Almost all of it is from the same person. So... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well... I LOVE YOU GUYS! Love you all the way!

**Current Paring Results:**

MomoshiroXRyoma- 4

FujiXRyoma- 11

OishiXKaido- 1

MomoshiroXKaido- 5

TezukaXAtobe- 3

AtobeXFuji- 1

ShinjiXKamio- 1

InuiXKaido- 1

TezukaXFuji- 6

RyomaXRyoga- 3

SaekiXRyoma- 4

SanadaXYukimura- 2

ShishidoXOotori (Otori..?)- 2

BuntaXJiroh- 1

TezukaXRyoma- 1

AtobeXJirou- 2

SaekiXFuji -1

KawamuraXTezuka- 1

OishiXEiji- 2

**NOTICE: OH AND! Sorry, because I'm evil my desicion for pairings will count for 7 votes :D Voting will offically close at chapter 10. All parings mentioned will be accounted for and all will be part of the story. But eventually the pairngs with the most votes (including mine) shall be the 'offical' pairing. So don't stop voting cause you will never know. xD**

* * *

_"Shishido-san, this is not right..." Ootori wimpered._

_"So?" Shishido has finally successfuly rid Ootori of his clothes and now played with the brim of his boxers. Ootori tried to protest, but his arms were held firmly above his head by his wrists._

* * *

_Back to the ballroom..._

"Ryoma..." Echizen spun around, shocked. His eyes grew huge and it kinda look like this -- O.o.

"RYOGA?" Ryoga wagged his finger infront of his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No respect, I'm you're brother at least call me ni-san" Ryoma glared at him.

"Hmph."

* * *

_On the Dance Floor_

"MOMOSHIRO!" an argry Kamio screamed. Yes, screamed. Like a GIRL!

"What?" Momoshiro looked pissed off at Kamio but kept dancing with Ann.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF TACHIBANA-SAN!" Momoshiro smirked.

"Which one?" Kamio grew redder and anger. When Momoshiro refused to remove his hand(s) Kamio tackled him to the floor. **(REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! A/N: Scene above credits to **merissala! **Would everyone give him a HUGE round of appaulse:D)**

"Chances are they are going to end up together." Atobe whispered to Kaidoh who was sitting next to him.

"Fssssshhh... Stupid monkey."

"Let's play a different game!" Eiji, who was sitting in Atobe's arm, squealed.

"Saa... How about strip poker?"

"Sounds good." Ryoga said with his arm draped around Ryoma's shoulders.

"Hm."

"Oh, let's!" A perverted and drunk Yuushi slurred glancing lustfully at Gakuto.

"YEAHS POKER!" Tomo cheered. Everyone glared at her and wondered what the hell was on her mind. But I guess what's on her mind is probably what's on everyone else's mind right now. Wanting to see the hot tennis boys strip. Right? I'm right, right?

So, Fuji what our dealer and the players are Tomo, Ryoga, Ryoma, Saeki, Yuushi, Gakuto, Eiji, Atobe and Shishido.

"Shishido, where's Ootori?" Ryoga asked while Fuji dealt. Shishido smirk as he picked up his cards.

"He passed out." Eiji spread out his cards and let out a small 'yes'.

"Where is he now?" Saeki asked, concerned while drawing another card.

"I left him in a hotel room." Gakuto whistled.

"This hotel? Rich." Shishido drew a card too.

"I used Atobe's credit card." Ryoma glanced at Atobe while discarding an useless card.

"Monkey king's generous?" Atobe chucked.

"It's only $4300. I wouldn't want to pervent anything that could happen between them."

"Oh?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, plus. This hotel belongs to my family." Fuji puts down his cards, 3 kings and 2 aces.

"No wonder, I knew monkey king can't be all that nice." Ryoma retroted and put down his cards, 2 queens, 2 jacks and a 3. Everyone showed their cards, Gakuto having the lowest of 2 twos, 1 ace, a 4 and a 7.

"Dammit." Gakuto took off the jacket that Yuushi placed on him.

"So, are you going to visit Ootori later?" Fuji asked while he collected the cards and shuffled then dealt again.

"No."

"Really? You're not worried about him at all?" Ryoga asked while he arranged his cards.

"No." Shishido discarded a card and drew another one.

* * *

_Behind the stage where Horio announced the prom queens._

"Is it true that you're here with Ryoma?" a hoard of fangirls gathered around Sakuno and asked.

"Um... well... I..." Another fangirl shoved infront of the pervious one.

"So it's true?"

"Well... It's not like what you th---" A fat fangirl cut her off.

"HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO GO WITH YOU?"

"I... didn't... I never...as---"

"OH! I know! It's because of your granda coach? She set you up?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Oh, you FREAK. Who uses grandparent's connections to get dates for prom?"

"I didn't know! I ---" Sakuno was almost in tears by now and was covering her face with her hands.

"Yeah, sure. You grandma just so happened to set you up with Ryoma, the hottest rookie in tennis. Which, you're grandma just so happened to be the coach of."

"Are you done?" Everyone spun around and saw Tezuka with his arms folded leaning against the wall.

"Bu-- bucho?" Sakuno stammered. Tezuka pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Sakuno.

"Um... We're... " The fangirls stammered frightened of the death glares coming from Tezuka.

"Sakuno, let's go..." Tezuka pulled Sakuno by the arm and led her home.

* * *

_In the hotel room upstairs..._

Ootori shifted slightly in the bed Shishido left him in. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times, wondering where the hell he is. He tried to sit up in the bed but felt something was rattling atached to his wrist above his head, keeping him down. Glancing up he saw a pair of handcuffs that held him on the bed. He letted out a moan of dispair and snuggled back into the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

_Back to the ballroom._

Strip poker has turned out quite interesting. Everyone besides Fuji had already stripped once, of couse Syuusuke being the total genius has not yet lost a game.

Whereas Gakuto and Eiji had both ran out of normal things they could rid themselves of and if they lose again they would need to proceed to stripping their dresses. Everyone else is probably more or less evenly matched.

"Saa... Who shall strip next?" The sly Fuji smirked as he shuffled and dealt.

"Please not me, anyone but me, please please please..." Eiji prayed, took a deep breath and looked at his cards, "NOOOO!"

"I have a feeling Eiji's doing to strip next." Ryoma whispered to Ryoga.

"Me too." Fuji placed his cards down.

"Saa... Straight flush."

"Dammit!" Everyone cried in unison and placed down their smaller cards.

"Eiji, strip." Atobe said as he saw Eiji's cards. Eiji whimpered and looked at the floor.

"Come one Eiji..." Ryoga smirked, reached over and slowly started to unzip Eiji's dress. Eiji shifted uncomfortably but allowed Ryoga to finish unzipping his dress. With the help of Atobe's hand, he stepped out of the dress really awkardly.

* * *

_On the streets._

"...Bu-- Bu--Buchuo... San..." Sakuno stammered nervously.

"Hm..?" Tezuka glanced at Sakuno from the corner of his eye.

"...Um... Why... Why did you know I was behind the stage...?" Tezuka raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't."

"Oh... th-then..."

"I just happened to be there."

"O-oh..." Tezuka returned to the silence escorting of Sakuno. After a long awkard silence, Tezuka finally spoke.

"Coach told me she'll be gone for a few months."

"U-um, yeah. She said there's some competition she's attending."

"Hm."

"I-- I'm sorry she asked you to look after me."

"It's okay." Another awkard silence.

"A--ano, so why did you agree to look after me... I mean... you didn't need to..." Tezuka glanced at her and smiled faintly.

"I know, but I've know her for more than 6 years ((yes! 6 years. why? cuz i made it up)); it's not fair of me to refuse such a small favor."

"I--I suppose."

* * *

_Ballroom_

Now we're back to the ballroom and our heros have moved on from strip poker to playing spin the bottle. Ryoma and Ryoga had been glancing and snickering at each other for over an hour.

"My, my. What have the Echizens been planning?" Atobe asked.

"Nothing too special." Atobe raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Ryoma smirked.

"No, of course not. All we need is to get Eiji spin the bottle to point at Oishi."

"Hm. This must be interesting." Kamio suddenly looked curious.

"You don't care if your date is kissing other guys?" Atobe flicked his hair.

"So what? It's not like we're exclusive." Momoshiro's eyebrow raised.

"Bored of him already?" Atobe shrugged.

"Meh. Ore-sama isn't that easy to entertain." Fuji wagged his finger infront of Atobe's face.

"Tsk tsk tsk... no loyalty."

"HEY! I FOUND A BOTTLE!" A almost naked Gakuto yelled and waved the bottle around in his hands triumphly. Behind him stalked a lustful Yuushi.

"Maa... Who's going first?" Eiji suddenly bounced infront of the crowd.

"ME NYA"

"Okay, go ahead." Eiji spun the bottle. It landed on Ryoga, Ryoga smiled and leaned over lightly kissed Eiji on the lips. When he pulled away, Eiji looked all innocent. Ryoga smirked evily and pushed Eiji into the closet. Eiji's expression looke like this -- O.O?

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" A worried Oishi stood up and walked towards the closet to attempt to help Eiji out. Ryoma snuck behind him and smirked. Shoving him into closet, Ryoma and Ryoga both closed a side of the closet door and locked it close. Ignoring the screams and banging coming from inside of the closet, the crowd left them in the closet and walked away.

* * *

_Sakuno's doorstep_

"U-um... Bu--bucho? Want to come in?" Tezuka glanced at her.

"I was only suppose to escort you back, not keep you company through the night."

"O-oh... Sorry... U-Um... Good night." Seeing Sakuno's dissappointed face, Tezuka pushed the door open and stepped into Sakuno's house.

"Well, I guess I could keep you company for a while." Sakuno smiled and went to get supper.

* * *

**POLL TIME! **

**Should I do a lemon for the next chapter? Given all the hints of them happening. Hints as in, Shishido handcuffing Ootori to a bed in Atobe's family's hotel; Yuushi lusting after a almost naked Gakuto; Tezuka was invited to Sakuno's house for 'supper'; AND Eiji and Oishi stuck in a closet together. Lemon would be like another added chapter, hence, with or without lemon the story shall go on:3 Plus the story is probably going to be really long seeing that I'm going to go through all the pairings. **

**Poll for this shall close whenever i find enuf inspiration on continuing. yes, i need inspiration it's really important to be. without it... well.. you probably won't wanna read something i wrote without inspiration cuz it's just like cwap. sooner or later english teachers should learn that we can't write stuff we find no interests in . and start giving more interesting topics. X3.**

* * *

**Merissala: **Yar, credits to you for the awesome conversation. It is really fwunny. I don't like Sakuno at all. I don't why either. I think it's just because she's so... passive. I hate girls that have ... almost no point for being in the story. 

**Gorilaz: **Ahhh... Sparks. They're coming, they're coming. What's a beta reader?

**alchemistgrl09: **xD Thanks. And yes, I am awesome! BWAHAHAHA :D... ... ... ... just kidding... ... ... Maybe not... acutally I am... Nah, not really... ... ... :3

**x.Lemon.Tea.x: **They're not at the prom. Not that I know planned of. :3 but eventually I'll get to a chapter that's totally focused on them. I just don't have a ... plan yet.

**NDebN: **I'm impressed I actually updated too. I only can update when I get a great inspiration. I just need it, and I experience major writer's block really easily.

**Ahotep: **Haha, I know. I seriously didn't expect myself to update either. KYA

**takarilove: **Lol, it's a cliffhanger Bwahaha evil evil


End file.
